


Dear Journal, (this is not a diary, that’s stupid, I don’t have a diary)

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Ren writing about episode 6 in hisdiaryjournal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dear Journal, (this is not a diary, that’s stupid, I don’t have a diary)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/gifts).



Today, I met a new...well I wouldn’t call him a friend. Or a swordsman, really.  
He is the new Saber, though I don’t like that.  
He’s an author named Kamiyama Touma. He knows Kento from when they were kids. And he’s not a swordsman.  
I guess he’ll learn. But starting learning when you’re 24 and starting learning when you’re a kid like how I was when I started is different! I have a lot more experience than him, so I’m stronger.  
Also that duel in the bookstore didn’t count.  
His book looks interesting I guess. I hope he’s better at writing than he is at fighting.  
Anyway, today Daishinji stole my sword (again). I almost didn’t notice but when I did he wouldn’t give it back! Even though he knows I need my sword. How rude.  
At least Daishinji is more of a swordsman than that scrub.  
Kento was happy today. He seemed happy. I hope he was.  
I wonder if that’s because of Touma.  
I don’t like Touma.  
Kento’s really strong and cool. I hope he’s happy, even if Touma is the one making him happy.  
I’m happy when Kento’s happy.  
Anyways, I should go get ready for dinner. I don’t think Touma’s gonna eat dinner with us. That would be weird. But I guess he is part of Sword of Logos now even though I don’t like it. I’m gonna sit next to Kento at dinner!  
From,  
Ren Akamichi


End file.
